Prisoner's Paper Plane
by FioRenna
Summary: Seorang tahanan di suatu penjara jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia lihat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya surat yang telah dibuat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas...
1. The Prisoner

**"Prisoner's Paper Plane"**

**Based on Vocaloid Song 'Prisoner' Originally sung by Kagamine Len**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Summary: Seorang tahanan di suatu penjara jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia lihat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya surat yang telah dibuat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas... **

**Genre: K+**

* * *

><p>Aku adalah seorang tahanan lelaki berambut <em>blonde<em>. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis yang berambut sama denganku. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak kencang. Apakah ini cinta?

Setelah berhari-hari berlalu, aku selalu melihat gadis itu datang ke penjara ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat surat untuknya, untuk gadis yang membuat hari-hari kelamku berubah menjadi lebih bersinar.

Setelah selesai membuat surat, aku melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuat persawat kertas. Aku menerbangkan pesawat itu, berharap itu akan mencapaimu.

Kuharap aku dapat keluar dari sini, dari penjara ini suatu hari. Tetapi yang kuharapkan itu hanyalah mimpi yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Memikirkan semua itu, tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh.

Keberadaanmu membuatku berharap bahwa semua mimpi yang takkan pernah nyata ini akan menjadi nyata suatu hari nanti.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Aku mendapatkan surat balasan dari gadis itu.

'_Datanglah kemari, dan berbicaralah padaku..._'

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, karena kau sama sekali tidak mengerti kesedihanku. Karena kita tidak mungkin dapat bersama. Kau dan aku mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat besar. Tetapi dengan hanya melihatmu, itu adalah secercah kebahagiaan bagiku untuk menempuh esok hari.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, pesawat pesawat kertas darimu semakin banyak. Tetapi merekalah kebahagiaanku...

XxXx

Suatu hari, gadis itu datang. Ia membawa sebuah pesawat yakin itu adalah surat yang biasa ia berikan kepadaku. Ia menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu melewati dinding kawat duri(?). Aku membaca surat darinya.

'_Maaf... Aku akan pergi jauh dari sini..._

_Sayonara..._'

Gadis yang namanya tidak kuketahui itu tersenyum, berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku pun berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga. Aku mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hingga kau kembali, aku akan menyimpan dan menjaga surat-surat darimu... Maka dari itu, kau akan menemuiku lagi, kan?" Gadis itu tidak melihat kearahku, maupun menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Air mataku. Walaupun aku hidup dalam penderitaan ini, tetapi aku tidak pernah menangis seperti yang kulakukan hari ini.

Kehadirannya, kehadiran gadis itu membuatku tersenyum. Sekejam apapun takdirku, melihatnya tanpa tahu namanya...  
>Aku merasa aku dipulihkan oleh kedatangannya... Kedatangan gadis yang kucintai. Tetapi sekarang ia telah pergi...<br>Aku tak dapat memanggilnya, tak dapat menghentikannya, tak dapat mengejarnya, tak dapat keluar dari penjara ini. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa...

**Keesokan harinya**

Aku tertidur di kamar tahananku sambil memeluk pesawat-pesawat kertas dari gadis yang kucintai. Tiba-tiba, ada 5 orang tentara masuk ke kamarku. Seorang diantara mereka mengambil salah satu pesawat kertas yang kupeluk. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil pesawat kertas itu, tetapi tanganku ditahan oleh 2 orang lain. Aku mencoba berontak, tetapi itu tidak berguna karena tubuhku yang kecil.

"Kembalikan! Itu milikku!" Mendengar aku menjerit seperti itu, mereka hanya tertawa. Yang mengambil kertas itu membaca isinya dan berkata sambil tertwa kejam

"Sampah seperti ini seharusnya dibuang!" Kemudian ia merobeknya dan melemparkan serpihan kertas itu di depan mataku.  
>Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik, sama seperti kertas yang dirobek oleh laki-laki itu. Ia merobek hartaku...<p>

"Kau...!" Aku mendorong 2 orang yang menahan tanganku dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah lelaki yang merobek pesawat kertas itu, hartaku..

Aku ingin memukulnya sekali lagi, tetapi tubuhku lagi-lagi ditahan. "Kau akan kubunuh!" teriakku sebelum aku diseret pergi dari ruanganku sendiri.

XxXx

Aku dibawa oleh 2 orang yang memakai baju seperti astronot (A/N: gak tau namanya...)  
>Mereka mendorongku masuk kedalam suatu ruangan. Mereka meninggalkanku disini dan menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Mungkin sekarang adalah giliranku untuk pergi ke dunia sana. Aku yang tanpa dirinya, gadis yang akan selalu aku cintai. Walaupun aku mati, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai penyesalan dalam hidupku ini.<p>

Tetapi, pikiranku terus meneriakkan suatu kalimat 'Aku ingin hidup lebih lama...'  
>Tanpa kusadari, air mata membasahi wajahku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi saja...<p>

Aku takkan pernah mengalami hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama. Aku mengingat semuanya sekaligus, memoriku tentangnya muncul...  
>Semuanya yang telah kau berikan padaku adalah satu-satunya harapanku untuk terus hidup di dunia ini.<p>

Di dedaunan yang diselimuti kegelapan, terdapat satu bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya. Walaupun kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda, aku selalu mencoba untuk mencapaimu...

Aku mulai batuk berdarah. Sepertinya ruangan ini terdapat gas beracun. Pantas saja disini banyak mayat-mayat yang berserakan...

Jika ini adalah momen terakhirku. Biarkanlah aku berbicara dengannya. Di ruangan tertutup yang gelap ini, jeritanku bergema. Dadaku sangat sakit, sekarang pun aku mulai sulit bernafas.

Aku hanya ingin satu hal... Namamu... Nama gadis yang selalu kucintai untuk selamanya...

**~To Be Continue~**


	2. The Paper Plane

**"Prisoner's Paper Plane"**

**Based on Vocaloid Song 'Paper Plane' Originally sung by Kagamine Rin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Summary: Seorang tahanan di suatu penjara jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia lihat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya surat yang telah dibuat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas... **

**Genre: K+**

* * *

><p>Aku adalah seorang gadis yang penyakitan. Hampir setiap hari aku berada dirumah sakit. Tetapi aku juga sering keluar ketempat ayahku berkerja.<br>Disana aku melihat seorang tahanan laki-laki, entah kenapa melihat wajahnya berarti dunia bagiku.

Suatu hari ia memberikanku sebuah surat yang dilipat menjadi pesawat kertas. Aku membaca surat darinya. Membuat hatiku berdetak lebih kencang, mebuat wajahku merona... Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

Tapi ayah sangat marah. Ia mengambil surat dari orang yang kucintai, dan membuangnya.

"Rin, jangan temui lelaki itu lagi!" bentaknya kepadaku. Ia membuang surat itu dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa? Aku menangis, Karena aku tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Padahal kehadiranmu sangat berharga, untukku melanjutkan hidupku ini. Diruanganku ini, yang cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk, aku dapat melihat masa depatku bersinar.

Semakin lama, jumlah tabung ditubuhku semakin banyak. AKu juga mulai sulit untuk mendengar. Aku tidak dapat berjalan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan dulu.

Aku bergumam pelan, "jika aku tidak dapat keluar dari sini hidup-hidup... Setidaknya aku dapat menemuinya sekali lagi..."

Aku tidak ingin dirinya mengkhawatirkanku...  
>Aku pun melepaskan tabung infusku. Aku berjalan menuju lemariku. Aku mencari baju yang biasa kukenakan ketika aku menemuinya. Aku memakai baju itu dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku mencoba berlari, tetapi kakiku sudah sulit untuk kugerakkan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat tinggal kepadanya... Kepada lelaki yang kucintai...<p>

XxXx

Aku melihat pesawat kertas yang berisikan surat yang telah kutulis sebelumnya. Aku menerbangkannya hingga melewati dinding kawat yang memisahkan kami. Ia membaca surat dariku. Surat terakhir dariku di sebuah pesawat kertas dengan cinta.

Setelah ia selesai membca surat dariku, ia mendongak ke arahku. Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus. Karena aku tidak ingin membiarkannya melihat air mataku. Aku beranjak pergi karena aku sudah tidak dapat membendung air mataku.

"Aku akan menunggumu!" ia berteriak. Aku ingin sekali berbalik ke arahnya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin ia melihat air mataku.

"Hingga kau kembali, aku akan menyimpan dan menjaga surat-surat darimu... Maka dari itu, kau akan menemuiku lagi, kan?" air mataku tumpah. Aku menangis. Aku segera pergi tanpa melihat kearahnya. Karena aku tidak ingin ia melihatku menangis.

Maafkan aku...

XxXx

Keadaanku semakin memburuk. Aku dipasangi alat bantu pernafasan. Para dokter dan suster sibuk kesana kemari. Aku melihat ayah yang memaksa masuk, tetapi ditahan oleh seorang suster. Aku menangis. Karena rasa sakit. Sakit di tubuhku juga hatiku...

Aku mendengar ayah meneriakkan namaku, tetapi aku hanya bisa terbaring disini dan menangis.

XxXx

_**Normal PoV**_

Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ berdiri di depan sebuah pintu putih. Ia menatap wajah putrinya yang menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Terdapat raut benci di wajahnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar putrinya, menuju tempat kerjanya.

XxXx

**Di Ruang Seorang Tahanan**

5 orang tentara masuk ke kamar seorang tahanan. Disana terdapat seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ yang tertidur sambil memeluk pesawat-pesawat kertas. Seorang diantara mereka mengambil salah satu pesawat kertas yang ia peluk. Tahanan itu mencoba untuk mengambil pesawat kertas itu, tetapi tangan ia ditahan oleh 2 orang lain. Ia mencoba berontak, tetapi itu tidak berguna karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Kembalikan! Itu milikku!" tahanan itu menjerit, para tentara itu hanya tertawa. Yang mengambil kertas itu membaca isinya dan berkata sambil tertwa kejam

"Sampah seperti ini seharusnya dibuang!" Kemudian ia merobeknya dan melemparkan serpihan kertas itu di depan mata tahanan tersebut.  
>Laki-laki tersebut, telah merobek harta tahanan itu...<p>

"Kau...!" Tahanan itu mendorong 2 orang yang menahan tangannya dan ia melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah lelaki yang merobek pesawat kertas itu, hartanya..

Sepertinya ia ingin memukulnya sekali lagi, tetapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi ditahan. "Kau akan kubunuh!" teriaknya sebelum ia diseret pergi dari ruangan ini.

XxXx

_**Rin's PoV**_

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu semenjak aku mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada lelaki yang kucintai. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Kupikir, inilah saat-saat terakhirku.

Seharusnya aku berkata jujur. Aku seharusnya tidak berpura-pura kuat. Tetapi sekarang telah terlambat. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat...

Tetapi aku masih ingin ia tersenyum di suatu tempat. Aku ingin melihatnya, melihatnya satu kali lagi saja... Melihat orang yang kucintai...

Aku memegang sebuah pesawat kertas. Perlahan-lahan peganganku pada pesawat kertas itu melemah. Seiringan pula dengan detak jantungku ini. Bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang, pesawat kertas yang ku pegang terlepas dari tanganku...

Bunga tanpa cahaya matahari. Pasti akan menemui ajalnya. Hanya surat-surat darimu yang memberikanku cahaya yang kubutuhkan.  
>Aku tidak dapat lagi membaca surat-surat darimu dengan pengelihatanku yang kabur ini. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara dingin yang bergema di ruangan ini.<p>

Jika ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku, biarkanlah aku menemuinya...

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat ayah berada di samping tempat tidurku. AKu melihat ayah tersenyum sedih. Ayah menggenggam tanganku, lalu ayah mengembalikan pesawat kertas yang tadi terjatuh dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku untuk selama-lamanya.  
>Ingatanku tentangnya muncul. Kenangan tentangnya, Tentang orang yang kucintai...<p>

Aku berada di suatu tempat. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya, tempat dimana ia mengirimkan surat untukku, tempat perpisahan kami.

Aku melihatnya, melihatnya berdiri dibalik dinding yang memisahkan kami. Perlahan, dinding itu menghilang. Aku melihat ia tersenyum. Senyum yang amat sangat kurindukan. Melihatnya tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum. Aku pun mendekatinya dan ia mengandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Karena kami dapat bertemu kembali...

_Karena kau ada disampingku, Aku bisa selalu tersenyum. Kegelapan kelam memisahkan kita berdua, tetapi Kegelapan itu pula yang menyatukan kita berdua. Sekarang aku dapat melihatmu... Selamanya... _

**~The End~**


End file.
